


1950s Husbands AU (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 50s Greasers, 50s au, Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gratuitous use of 50s slang, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, how did I not know that ineffable idiots was a canon tag until this moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: Flat color Ineffable Husbands illustration set in the 1950s. Aziraphale is a prep and Crowley, of course, a greaser. (G-rated, but with a hint of saucy dialogue.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	1950s Husbands AU (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Instagram for an A/C greaser AU, uploaded here because it's impossible to make landscape images look good on IG. 
> 
> I just loved the idea of setting them in this era; I have a particular weakness for the trope of characters from radically different social groups finding and naturally meshing with each other, and the stark difference in fashion styles emerging at that time is an excellent place to set that. I like to think these two have been secretly dating for a while, sneaking off during breaks to have a bit of necking in the back of Crowley's car.
> 
> Also, please enjoy the most ridiculous dialogue I've ever had the "privilege" to write. ;)


End file.
